Radionuclide cineangiography is a sensitive and accurate method for detecting the functional effects of coronary artery disease during exercise. Using the technique in patients with coronary disease, but normal left ventricular function at rest, we found diagnostic abnormalities during exercise in all patients. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Borer, J.S., Bacharach, S.L., Green, M.V., Kent, K.M., Epstein, S.E., Johnston, G.S.: Real-Time Radionuclide Cineangiography in the Noninvasive Evaluation of Global and Regional Left Ventricular Function at Rest and During Exercise in Patients with Coronary-Artery Disease. N. Engl. J. Med. 296: 839-844, 1977.